Here Comes the Sun
by Lala Sharada
Summary: Christophe*Beast* is being haunted by horrific nightmares of his beastly past and fear follows him around like an ever present shadow. But, as the morning sun rises in the east, hope and love will vanquish those shadows.


_**A.N:**_ **This was inspired after watching the ending scene of the first movie, when Beast is human and Belle fondles his hair and he runs his hand over her face and then they kiss and the spell is broken! : ) I love that ending! Anyway, it was all just so sweet and touching, that I couldn't help myself from writing a little something about my favorite Disney couple! **

**-The story is set a little bit after the movie ends, a couple months or so.**

**-My name for the Beast is Christophe. You can take it or leave it, but either way, I'm sticking with it. I just LOVE that Belle can call him Chris, it's mainly why I picked that name and it suits him well. Feel free to use it if you so choose. **

**-And big thanks to ladyofthelake1984 for beta reading! You guys have to go check out her BATB story, "Once Upon An Enchanted Rose". It is total epicness! I love her story to pieces!  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Christophe was suddenly jarred awake after jumping in his sleep. Having awakened rather abruptly, his heart pounded inside his chest as the beastly roar still echoed in his head. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment and saw an image of a beautiful brown haired maiden fleeing from his enchanted castle. She could've cared less that the quickly brewing blizzard outside was sure to be the worst of the winter season, and that there was also a pack of hungry wolves waiting for her in the shadows of the forest. She only cared to save her life from the horrible Beast that had caused her harm.

He quickly recognized the maiden from the nightmare he'd just awoken from and the last part of the dream then played out in his mind's eye, remembering the beastly roar that had scared him so much . . . .

_The maiden's chocolate brown eyes were widened in fear and pain as she turned away from the Beast and screaming in terror, proceeded to run for her life. Her hand was clutching the side of her face, a painful grimace contorting her pretty features, and Beast's nose had caught the smell of blood in the air. _

_As she ran from the Beast and the horrible life he had condemned her to, Beast roared mightily in angry anguish. It continued to echo throughout the castle loudly, making his servants quake when they heard it . . . . _

Christophe lied in bed for a few moments, dwelling upon the horror of his most recent nightmare. He swallowed dryly, and simply focused on breathing easily in and out, trying to get his heart rate back down to normal.

Once he felt at least somewhat okay, he finally sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was happy for the early morning sunshine streaming in through a pair of French balcony doors, as it washed over them in bed. He looked over to his right and watched as his wife slept soundly next to him. Her hair was slightly messy from sleep, but a small smile graced her lips as she dreamed.

A smile of his own tugged at the corner of his lips, thinking of how beautiful Belle looked as she slept. _Oh, my beautiful Belle, it is comforting to know at least you are having some pleasant dreams, while I am yet again haunted by nightmares_, Christophe thought.

Ever since the spell had been lifted and the enchantments gone, he'd been having terrible nightmares, ranging from his days as a beast, to then losing his new human life _to _that very beast once again.  
Christophe was terrified he would fall victim to his old bad habits and then the Enchantress would come back to put him and his castle under her nightmarish spell once again. But, the thing he was most afraid of was losing Belle along with his humanity. He didn't think he'd be able to stand it if he lost her because of his own selfish actions. Of course, he truly had changed and was trying his hardest to be the best man he could be. But there was still that lingering fear of failure, of slipping back into his old hateful habits.

Deep in thought, Christophe didn't notice Belle stirring awake next to him. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before her; happy to be waking up to the man she loved each morning. Sitting herself up in bed and giving off a big yawn, she stretched her arms up over her head, loving the feel of her muscles releasing some of their pent up tension from the previous night.

Only when Belle sat up did Christophe finally notice she had awoken. "Good morning, Belle," he said, painting a quick smile on his face, desperately hoping it didn't look like a strained grimace.

Putting her arms back down, she gave him a warm smile, "Good morning, dear."

Christophe was relieved, it looked as if she didn't suspect anything yet, as he watched her swing her legs over the side of the bed and stand, rising to meet the sun warming the inside of their bedchambers. She then made her way over to the balcony doors and pulled them open.

"What a beautiful morning," Belle commented as she stepped out. Standing there for a few moments, she enjoyed the sunlight that graced her face and breathed in the fragrant spring air. Winter had finally broken its icy hold on the French countryside and all the flowers were beginning to bloom, opening up their petals to the sky and welcoming in the spring season.

Stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, Christophe hugged her close to him and breathed in the perfume of her rose scented hair. "But it cannot compare to your beauty, Belle," he muttered into her ear.

Her cheeks became tinted pink and she turned around to face him, laying her delicate hands on his chest. "Oh, thank you," she said with a light smile. And to show just how much she truly appreciated his compliment, she leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

Deepening their kiss, he ran his fingers through her hair, as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Neither wanting to let the other go, they stayed locked together for what felt like forever, though what was really only a few precious moments.  
Belle could feel the passion and near panic in Christophe's kisses, as if this was to be the last kiss they would ever share. He felt desperate and torn, worried about something.

Frowning, she broke away and stepped back, concern apparent in her pretty features.

With a stab of irritation, Christophe frowned along with her, wondering as to why Belle had broken off their kiss.

She sighed quietly, looking into his crisp blue eyes, and immediately noticed the badly hidden troubled worry. "You had another nightmare?" she asked. There was no point in beating around the bush, she might as well go ahead and cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"Oh, uh . . . yes," he answered, slightly wary, his eyes shifting. She could read him like an open book; there was no hiding anything from Belle.

"What was it this time?"

Christophe sighed and pulled completely away from her, stepping up to the stone railing and resting his arms. She waited patiently as he silently gathered his thoughts. Then finally he said, "I'd gotten the whole castle and I back under the Enchantress's spell and I was even more horrible than I had been before, as a beast . . . it was terrible . . ."

Turning to Belle, he continued, "I . . . I hurt you, Belle. Scratched you or hit you, I did something to cause you harm and then . . . you ran from the castle, screaming in terror . . . terror _I'd_ caused you," he stopped, tears nearly swimming in his eyes. Then, throwing his hands in the air, exasperated, he began to pace.

"I can't continue on like this, these nightmares are just . . . getting to be too much." Christophe gave off a quiet, broken sigh and then stopped his pacing. He shook his head, trying to hide the tears.

Belle stepped up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Chris, you'll never lose me. I made the mistake of leaving you once and I nearly lost you. I promise dear, I will never leave you again."

"But . . . but what if-"

"Chris," she cut him off in a tone that demanded his attention, "You're _not_ going to be put back under the spell and I know you'd never hurt me, be you beast or man. You've been doing a great job. You're a good man, Chris," she told him tenderly, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug.

He slowly encircled his own arms around her petite body in return, smiling at her words and gently comforted by the warmth erupting in his heart.

Suddenly, their quiet moment was interrupted by a tentative knock on their bedroom door, and an equally tentative voice accompanied it, "Master, Mistress . . . breakfast is served."

Christophe spoke up, Belle still wrapped in his arms, "Thank you, Cogsworth. We'll be right down."

"Yes, Master."

Belle looked back up with a contented sigh and into his eyes. Instead of the troubled worry she had seen in them before, she only saw contentment and warmth illuminating from them, now. She gave him an encouraging smile and it brightened her face, making his heart nearly stop and his breath catch, awed at her beauty.  
He then broke free from his awed state and smiled, leaning down to give his wife a loving kiss, muttering "Thank you, Belle," as he did so.


End file.
